


The orchid

by BloodyCherry



Series: Drabbles y One shots Adlock [20]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Adlock, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3128429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyCherry/pseuds/BloodyCherry





	The orchid

A chill run down Irene’s spine when Sherlock leaned over her and kissed her cheek.

She opened her eyes. Sadly, it had been only a dream. She was alone in her bedroom. Then she found what might have actually caused the chill: the window of her bedroom wasn’t completely closed, although she remembered she had closed it because it was a rather cold and windy night. At first she didn’t move, only her eyes remained open and scrutinizing the room. Whoever had opened the window had already left.

Irene turned on the light. Everything looked normal, even her clothes were lying on the floor just like she had left them before going to bed. Maybe she hadn’t closed the window properly and the wind had opened it, she thought and closed the window, making sure that this time she closed it well.

However, there was something new on her nightstand, as she could realise when she came back to the bed. Irene’s heart beat faster when she took the white orchid and brought it closer to her nose to breath its sweet perfume. Under the flower Irene found a piece of paper with Sherlock’s handwriting:  _“So sorry I couldn’t see you at the hospital. I’m ready to have dinner with you again. SH”_


End file.
